


Servant Komaeda

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral, Praise, fem reader - Freeform, nagito komaeda x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: After rescuing him from the despair-ridden city outside, the Servant brings you back to his home to make sure you’re all right. And, for saving his life, he has a little present for his beautiful saviour…





	Servant Komaeda

Imagine waking up in a strange room, in a building you’ve never been in before. The bed you’re laid on is soft, and the walls are a drab colour, every inch of the place exuding an air of cold metal and synthetics. But when you sit up, and your eyes wander your surroundings, you soon find that you’re definitely not alone.

“W-Wha..? W-Who are you..?”

He seems to perk up when you speak to him, and straightening up from leaning on the wall, he smiles as he takes long strides over to your bedside. You’re wary of him, but you haven’t got any of your weapons to defend yourself with–and for some odd reason, he almost looks….familiar.

“Who I am doesn’t matter in the slightest. But who you are…well, you are someone much more interesting.”

To your dismay, he reaches out to touch your face–but still a bit shaken from waking up in a strange place, you slap his hand away without giving it a second thought. And in a moment, his knowing expression turns to a joyous one.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t believe my saviour…is such a pretty, strong girl. It’s like I’m looking at a superhero from a comic book…”

Saviour…? What in the world did he mean by…

“To think, you saw my body in the street, and had the thought to save me…you truly are an extraordinary human..”

But as he continues, you start to piece together your fuzzy bits of memory. You’d been dashing down the street to escape the despair-ridden creatures, when you saw him curled up in a ball, being attacked by a group of Monokuma soldiers. You’d managed to fight them off in time to haul him up to his feet, and drag him away from the danger. But after that, you could only remember a burst of pain in your spine, and the blood pooling around you as you collapsed to the ground–and after that, it was all just a blur.

By the time you’ve recollected what’s happened, you take notice to the warmth against your calves–and you realize that the person you’ve saved has kneeled between your legs, for whatever strange reason.

“I must repay you, for your hopeful deeds. Just give me an order, and I’ll do it. Anything you like…except for releasing you, of course.”

Your head is still a bit hazy, and with the realization that you’re stuck in this place, you allow a moment for your mind to wander. From your circumstances to this strange person, you try to think of what to do…but with no clear goal in sight, all you can mumble is an ‘I don’t know’.

“I see…well, in that case, I suppose I could just do something you’ll enjoy. Something a beautiful lady like you probably doesn’t get enough of, in this world of ours…”

With a lilt to his voice, he lifts his hands to place them on your hips, hiking your skirt up so that it shows a bit more skin than necessary. And softly, he murmurs something to you.

“Just relax…and I’ll worship you, as a servant should for a princess…”

His tone is relaxing, calming, and letting out a soft sigh, you give yourself over to this stranger and lay your head back against the pillow. If nothing else, at least he seems harmless enough–and when you feel his cool fingers against your skin, as he slips your underwear off your legs and lets it fall to the floor, it’s as if the entirety of your body is simply drifting away.

And then, to bring you back to earth, a shudder courses through you as one of those slender fingers presses inside of you. 

“N-Nnh-!”

Your teeth are grit, and your eyes are tightly squeezed shut, as this…’Servant’ curls his finger into your sweet spots, before adding a second to the mix. If he has any shame at all, he certainly isn’t showing it–no matter how much you whine into your hand, or twist your hips to relieve the pressure, he doesn’t stop. In fact, he only continues to slide them in and out, his face only inches from your crotch as he uses them to spread you out.

“That feels nice, ah? I can make you feel even better…”

His voice has lowered to a purr, and he’s taken the liberty of resting your thighs atop his shoulders, so he can get even closer to your personal areas. At this point, the most you can see is his fluffy, wild mess of hair between your legs, that’s surprisingly soft and feels good against your skin. His breath has become even warmer, like he’s panting against you–and then from nowhere, you jerk forwards as the tip of his tongue presses against your smallest, most sensitive little button, and sends a jolt of pleasure through every nerve of your body.

“N-Nnh…”

A moan escapes your lips, as he continues to tease what you’ve got on the surface–before he pulls his fingers out, and decides to explore even deeper inside you. 

“Hah…t-that’s-!”

You cut yourself off, as his movements make it difficult to even form words. What he’s doing, how he’s gripping your hips to pull you down further on to his tongue, makes your voice fail. It feels good, really good, that you can’t help squirming and curling your toes at the evolving pleasure. It makes you wonder how often he’s done this, to be so good at it–or even if you’re somehow in a dream, because there’s no way you could ever feel this incredible in reality.

As your arousal heightens, and he continues to make an embarrassing mess of you, the sounds he’s making between your legs sound twice as lewd as before. You can hear his pleasured groans, how he pauses only to take a breath, and when he makes use of his free hand to circle his thumb round your clit, you tighten even more around his talented tongue.

It’s too much pleasure, too much heat, and you can feel yourself getting overwhelmed from such passionate stimulation. You can sense that your partner feels it too, as you can feel him grinning against your flesh.

“Please, feel free to orgasm. I won’t mind if you get me all wet…”

He murmurs, before gripping you tighter, and recklessly plunging his tongue inside you again, working you even more roughly than before. Now, you really can’t stop from bucking your hips and crying out into your hand, as he uses every opportunity to make you wriggle under his touch. And then, completely giving in to his ministrations, your peak comes hard and fast down upon you. Your senses overload and your mind blanks, feeling yourself spill all over the Servant’s face and on to his tongue, which he slowly pulls out as you tremble at the end. 

With a beaming grin on his face, he carelessly wipes the mess off with his oven mitt for a glove, which you didn’t even realize he had until now–you hadn’t noticed that he’d taken it off, nor when he replaced it as he finished his task.

“I hope that sufficed…ah, I already want to taste you again..”

He seems unfazed, and picking your underwear up off the floor, he carefully folds it and places it at your feet, still a bit flushed from the workout.

“Ah….you look so pretty like that. I almost hope to get lost again, so you can save me, and I can thank you again!”

Ignoring the mess on the blankets underneath you, he smiles and waves goodbye, walking towards the door that’s opened on its own.

“Your weapons are under the bed. Try and make it to my masters without dying…and who knows, maybe I’ll get to serve you even more~.”


End file.
